


The light sleeper gets the worm

by light_daydream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: Like with opening Christimas presents, sometimes you get woken up at ass o'clock in the morning for a good reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title will make sense in the second chapter lmao~

Sneaking out of his shared room with Jisung was easy enough. Sneaking into Jaemin’s room was way more difficult of a feat, though. Jeno was a light sleeper and the room was pitch-black.

Renjun threw a hand out, feeling for the walls and furniture, hoping the lay-out of the room was the same or similar to his.

Jaemin had told him his bed was closest to the door, so Renjun sighed in relief when his leg came in contact with the soft duvet. He started climbing in slowly, when two hands wrapped around each of his own. The sudden movement making the duvet slip off Jaemin’s body. His fingers felt like hot iron on the sensitive skin of Renjun’s wrists.

After maneuvering Renjun’s arms to hang loosely around his neck, Jaemin’s own hands moved to sit on the older boy’s lower back. “What took you so long?”, Jaemin inquired in a low voice, and Renjun could _hear _the pout accompanying his words.__

__He chuckled lightly at the childish behavior of his boyfriend. “Believe it or not, I was saving us some time”, he teased, draping a leg on each side of Jaemin’s lap before sitting down on it. The heat emanating from Jaemin’s crotch and through his thin pants was enough to make his loosened asshole clench around empty air._ _

__“Oh, yeah?”, Jaemin whispered, hands moving lower to palm at Renjun’s ass cheeks over the worn cotton of his pajamas. “How so?”_ _

__Renjun wanted to laugh. Jaemin’s shot at an alluring tone was being affected by the boy’s ragged exhales. If anything, he sounded breathless. Which wasn’t bad either, in Renjun’s opinion. He liked seeing the influence he had on Jaemin be so clear in his boyfriend’s behavior._ _

__Opting out of a reply, Renjun instead hooked his thumbs over the elastic band of his pajama pants, revealing the soft skin of ass. Jaemin followed his lead and took his hands away, giving Renjun space to work the piece of clothing down, before firmly going back to squeezing the flesh in his palms._ _

__Renjun dropped his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, a tiny whine leaving his lips. “Come on”, he breathed, right in Jaemin’s ear. He’d spent ten minutes pushing three of his fingers inside himself, twisting and spreading them until he was close to coming undone. Then, he’d spent another five minutes trying to bring himself down from the edge. Seeing his boyfriend so eager, though, made his hole beg to be filled up again and Renjun was getting impatient._ _

__Thankfully, Jaemin got the gist of his command, parting Renjun’s cheeks as far apart as the restricting pants would let him. He drew his forefinger over Renjun’s crack, feeling the excess wetness of the lube, before dipping the tip inside._ _

__The angle and circumstances weren’t ideal for any further finger fucking, and Jaemin only had a moment to feel sorrow over that fact. Renjun pushed him back down on the bed by the shoulders, knees stretching further apart. The hem of his pants was cutting into the tops of his thighs, and Renjun would regret it later, but right now he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to be filled, and losing his clothes wasn’t at the top of his current priorities._ _

__“We have to be quiet”, he warned Jaemin, as he felt the tip of the boy’s cock against his rim. The other boy only hummed in response, driving his hard cock inside Renjun in one, swift thrust._ _

__“Fuck”, Renjun couldn’t help the drawn out syllable from coming out of his mouth, as he felt Jaemin’s cockhead hit right against his prostate._ _

__Jaemin gripped his ass cheeks hard in his hands then. “You just told me to be quiet”, he hissed, with no real heat behind his words. Renjun knew that if he let him, Jaemin would gladly fuck him out in the balcony, for every passer-by to see and hear._ _

__“Sorry”, Renjun whispered back, turning his head to the direction of Jeno’s bed. Obviously, he couldn’t see anything other than complete darkness, but the light snores had stopped. Renjun let out a gasp, not really knowing if it was because of the probability that he might have woken Jeno up, or because of the twitch he felt of the cock inside him._ _

__Renjun didn’t ponder much on Jaemin’s jerk at the sudden dead silence of the room, nor on his own spiked arousal and involuntary clench around his boyfriend’s cock. Instead, he just jumped the gun, and called out Jeno’s name._ _

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__He could pretend to still be asleep, but he couldn’t deny Renjun’s voice had been loud and clear when he called his name._ _

__Jeno cursed on the inside. He’d tried to go back to sleep at first, he really did. But then Renjun had let out that awful moan that made Jeno’s growing erection turn painful in just a second._ _

__He’d propped up his leg, deciding to quietly rub himself to completion, which would hopefully exhaust him enough to fall back asleep, and _stay _that way.___ _

____Jeno didn’t even know what exactly gave him away, because mere seconds after being called out, the lamp on Jaemin’s bedside table was being switched on._ _ _ _

____The sight his eyes were met with would be stored away for eternity, Jeno’s awed mind supplied._ _ _ _

____Both boys were looking straight at him, alternating between his face and the incriminating hand still cupping his clothed cock. Jeno’s own eyes flicking over both faces, down to Jaemin’s hands laxly sitting on top of Renjun’s ass, and finally resting on Jaemin’s flushed cock curving inside Renjun’s rim._ _ _ _

____If he wasn’t so turned on, he was sure they made a hilarious scene._ _ _ _

____As it was though, Jeno choked out a screech and hurriedly tried to find the edge of his bed cover to perhaps manage to salvage some of his dignity._ _ _ _

____“Don’t cover yourself up”, Jaemin’s scratchy voice said. Jeno widened his eyes at the words, shocked. _What?! _____ _ _

______“Oh my God, I knew this was turning you on”, Renjun teased, with a faux-scandalized tilt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno’s suffering was extended, as Renjun drew his bottom lip between his teeth, staring hungrily down at Jaemin, as the other boy gave a shallow thrust of his cock, innocent smile on his face. Jeno wasn’t sure whose groan was the loudest, his or Renjun’s. Both boys’ eyes were back on him, though._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come- Come over”, Renjun managed to get out breathlessly, keeping eye contact with Jeno as his hips started gyrating on Jaemin’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno was left stunned by what he heard for the second time in the last five minutes. He chanced a glance at Jaemin and the boy’s stare was heavy-lidded, looking as turned on as Renjun’s voice sounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______His dick was on fire, and Jeno impulsively lowered his feet off the bed, not giving himself enough time to overthink any possible consequences this might have on their friendship or their group activities._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the time it took Jeno to cross the small space between their beds, Renjun slipped off Jaemin’s cock, turning over to sit on the bed, while Jaemin pushed himself up to a sitting position as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno shyly kneeled on the mattress, feeling it dip under his weight, and Jaemin’s hands instantly wound around his waist, steadying him and pulling him closer. He raised a palm up to Jeno’s cheek, surely feeling the hot blush taking over his skin, and slowly brought his lips to the corner of Jeno’s mouth. Jeno felt goosebumps blow out all over his body, which only served to make Jaemin’s actions bolder._ _ _ _ _ _

______The younger boy’s hand wrapped around Jeno’s nape, drawing his as close as possible, the other hand closing tighter around his waist. When their lips met again, it was for a proper kiss. Jaemin’s lightly chapped lips slotting over Jeno’s on the older boy’s first ever kiss. It soon progressed into a messy mix of hot tongue and spit._ _ _ _ _ _

______The lewd sounds they were producing all went down to Jeno’s softened cock, filling it up again in no time. The force of their kiss made Jeno lose his balance, accidentally pushing Jaemin into the mattress and covering him with his weight._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaemin moaned as his cock came in contact with Jeno’s, and promptly thrusted against him. The younger boy’s hand made quick work of lowering Jeno’s pants, his erection emerging from its’ confines and slapping against his belly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaemin stared at his cock for a few moments, before turning his eyes to Jeno’s and giving him a cheshire smile. Jeno gulped, but his attention was grabbed by Renjun letting out a sinful moan right next to his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned his head towards the older boy, noting his flushed skin, before he lowered his gaze to see a hand peaking under his shirt, hand rubbing over what Jeno presumed was his nipple. Jaw hitting his chest, Jeno moved his eyes south to notice Renjun had discarded his pajama pants, thighs apart and his fingers gently stroking into his asshole. When Jeno looked at Renjun’s face again, he found the older staring back at him with glazed eyes. Right when Jeno didn’t think he could get any more turned on, Renjun let out a low whine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Babe”, Jaemin’s voice was hoarse as he coaxed Renjun’s attention towards him. “What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever”, Renjun stuttered out, another moan cutting him off as he removed his fingers from inside him, “you can give me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could give you the world”, Jaemin whispered reverently, reaching a hand out and down Renjun’s side. “You can fuck Jeno if you want, I won’t mind”, he continued, sharing a look with the aforementioned boy. Jeno choked on his saliva._ _ _ _ _ _

______The fact that he didn’t really mind the fact that he was being talked about like he was Renjun and Jaemin’s to use slightly worried him, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head to reflect on it later. Renjun’s frantic nodding of the head brought him back to the current situation. Which meant that... Renjun wanted to have sex with him. And Jaemin even encouraged it. Not that the last thought took Jeno by surprise, since it was made clear earlier on that Jaemin was fostering an exhibitionism fetish. To what degree, Jeno didn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned his stare back at Renjun, moving closer to him and put a hand on each bicep to stop his movements. Renjun didn’t need more prodding. He scrambled to lie on the bed, legs spreading and feet planting on the mattress. With the corner of his eye, Jeno noticed Jaemin moving towards his own bed and laying down in a similar position to Renjun._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I should say, before we do anything else”, Jeno started embarrassed, swallowing his nerves down thickly. “I’ve never done this before”, he finished dumbly, feeling his flush move down to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Renjun gave him an unimpressed look, before hooking a hand under each knee and raising his hips off the bed. “I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind either”, he simply stated, giving a small encouraging smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t”, Jeno muttered, eyes zeroed in on Renjun’s fluttering hole. It was glistening with lube, and red from the abuse of Jaemin’s cock. Just thinking about being inside Renjun, made his mind hazy. Thinking about Jaemin’s cock previously inside that same hole, made something pull at his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______His shirt was the first piece of clothing to fly off of him, then his pants met the same fate, all piling down on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have condoms?”, he asked, cheeks turning bright red, as he hovered over Renjun’s open legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No”, Renjun answered at the same time Jaemin said, “We’re clean so we never use any. Renjun likes it filthy”, and Jeno met his eyes on time to catch Jaemin winking at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh”, Jeno smartly replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Renjun rushed to assure him, seeing Jeno’s expression slightly drop, “You said you’ve never done this before so it’s alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno guessed they both had a point. His cock, at least, seemed to take their assurances at face value, straining against his belly. Jeno decided to go with his instinct._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wrapping a hand around his erection, he gave it a few jerks, spreading his pre-cum along the cock. As he moved his crotch closer to Renjun’s awaiting hole, the older boy’s hands let go of his legs, which quickly winded up around Jeno’s waist, drawing him closer. Jeno was momentarily astonished by the sheer strength Renjun’s thighs were secretly carrying, but then his cock came in contact with Renjun’s own as their bodies aligned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Renjun’s kiss was different. Jeno lost himself in the soft yet demanding licks of Renjun’s tongue against his own, lips already feeling tingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without overthinking it, he took his cock in one hand, never breaking their lips’ contact, and blindly moved it to the general direction of Renjun’s hole. The parted ass cheeks made it easier for him to find the bull’s eye, and it only took a tiny push before he was being engulfed by heat. The tightness and wetness of Renjun’s insides made Jeno’s eyes roll back to his head, and the whines the older was letting out made Jeno lose his grip on what little self-control he’d built up, driving into Renjun a little faster than he’d planned. His pelvis flush against Renjun’s ass, Jeno took a moment to recuperate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly pulling halfway out, before thrusting back inside, made Jeno realize he really wasn’t going to last long. The constant clenching and relaxing of Renjun’s inner muscles were driving him crazy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can go faster”, Renjun said, chest rising and falling with the rapid rhythm of his breathing. “I like it fast”, he added as an afterthought, and dropped his head heavily back on the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno felt death approaching. “I’m going to come right now if I go any faster than this”, he admitted out loud, taking his time to fully draw his hips back then slowly rolling them deep into Renjun._ _ _ _ _ _

______Renjun moaned, chest completely rising off the bed. “You’re great, trust me”, he muttered, his hands finding their way back on his nipples and rubbing roughly at the little nubs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno balanced himself on his elbows, hips working a slow, steady rhythm, as his lips left small kisses on Renjun’s shoulder in an attempt to calm himself down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Renjun’s whines grew impatient, but Jeno kept at his pace, mouth moving lower to trail kisses over Renjun’s chest, before capturing a nipple between his lips in a bold move. He rolled the pink nub between his teeth, biting it lightly, and lessening the sting with his tongue afterwards. Renjun’s whole upper back shot of the bed with the amount of energy his moan held. The spike of arousal and the new angle upping the pressure around Jeno’s cock. His orgasm was teetering on the edge, and not wanting to disappoint Renjun, Jeno started sharply and repetitively plunging his cock in the boy’s slick hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oddly enough, Renjun came first. His moan was drawn out, legs flexing before choking around Jeno’s waist, forcing him to still deep inside him. Even without the thrusting, the squeeze on his cock was so tight and warm, Jeno soon pushed his head in the nook of Renjun’s neck as he groaned and came inside the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stayed unmoving until his heartbeat calmed down and Renjun’s legs dropped limp next to his own. Jeno could already feel his come trickling down Renjun’s crack and onto the mattress, and he hadn’t even pulled out yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Another drawn out groan caught his attention then, and Jeno turned to look towards the other bed. Jaemin was wildly thrusting into his fist, eyes remaining locked on Jeno and Renjun even as his come coated his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno’s spent cock gave a twitch, and he pulled out of Renjun with an incredulous chuckle. “As much as I want it, I don’t think I can go again so soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Even if you could”, a yawn interrupted Renjun mid-sentence, “I’m dead tired. Can we go to sleep?”, he asked, looking at Jaemin. The other boy was laying star-fished on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he took in big lungfulls of air._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno gave him a fond smile. “You can sleep in my bed”, he proposed, hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What makes you think _anyone_ is sleeping in your bed tonight?”, Jaemin questioned with a smirk. He got off Jeno’s bed and collapsed on top of the other two boys. “Kleenex tissues will have to do until the morning, because I’m not getting up”, Jaemin added, before he promptly started snoring theatrically.___ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno drowsily blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what woke him up. They hadn’t turned the light off before falling asleep, but now the room was dipped in darkness, Jeno noted, as his mind slowly came back on track.

The light buzzing sound broke the silence of the room, cutting through Jeno’s pondering of what the time is. Jeno held his breath, and when he heard it again, it was accompanied by a sharp inhale. He sat up on the bed alarmed and blindly reached for the lamp’s switch, letting the room be flooded with light once more.

Jaemin’s steady snoring hadn’t been interrupted, which meant the boy next to him was still deep in slumber. Jeno couldn’t help but crinkle his eyes fondly at the sight of the younger boy; Jaemin had balled up the sheets in his sleep and was holding them tightly against his chest. After a quick scan over the second bed, Jeno found it empty, half of its’ covers loosely hanging out of it, and Renjun nowhere to be seen.

He began mentally listing off likely places Renjun could have gone to, including but not limited to the boy’s own room, when his ears picked up the strange buzzing noise again. He turned his head around trying to locate the source, simultaneously ruling out all of their phones as probable options, and Jeno’s curiosity had officially been picked.

During a particularly lengthy buzz, Jeno set his feet down on the floor and walked towards the bathroom, following the sound towards its’ source. When he found the door slightly ajar, and the only illumination coming from the visible parts of the porcelain surfaces reflecting the soft light of the night lamp, Jeno’s brows furrowed. He’d swear the buzzing had certainly come from inside the bathroom.

His suspicions were affirmed when another quiet gasp came from behind the door, and Jeno pushed it open, turning the light on at the same time, and taking an apprehensive step inside. His feet came in contact with the freezing tiles, but the cooling temperature was welcomed by Jeno’s rapidly burning skin.

Renjun was lying in the centre of the spacious bathtub, feet propped up against the sides. His eyes were firmly shut, and a tiny moan left his lips as his hips shifted. Clearly, he hadn’t noticed him yet, and before Jeno had the chance to make his presence otherwise known, Renjun’s eyes were locked on him, hand flying to his mouth to block a shocked yelp.

They spent a moment simply staring at each other, until Jeno felt the need to fill the awkward silence by blurting, “I thought you might have fallen asleep in here.” The words had already left his mouth by the time he realized how dumb of an excuse that was.

“Uh, no”, Renjun mumbled back, seemingly flustered as well. “I-“, his sentence was cut off as the familiar buzzing sound reverberated against the bathtub’s floor and Renjun tightly squeezed his eyes shut as a pained whine ripped from his throat. Jeno rushed to close the distance between them, worriedly reaching his hand out to lightly touch Renjun’s calf with his fingertips. The older boy’s composure recovered before Jeno could complete his indented action, the only sign something was off were Renjun’s glazed eyes looking up at Jeno.

“What _was _that?”, Jeno couldn’t keep himself from asking, eyes going wide with the desire to know. Renjun’s twitching hips stirred Jeno’s attention south, and only after lowering his eyes to Renjun’s crotch did Jeno took notice of the bulge under the boy’s pajama pants. Jeno’s throat dried up as vaguely pictured memories of Renjun writhing on his cock passed through his mind.__

__“That”, Renjun swallowed around the scratchiness in his voice, “would be my vibrator”, he admitted. And Jeno stared mutely back at him, mouth opening and closing around no words. While his brain was still trying to process the words he’d just heard, blood rushed down to his cock, filling it up embarrassingly quickly._ _

__Literally shaking himself out of his shocked stupor, Jeno cleared his throat and asked in a small voice, “Why were you sitting inside the tub with the lights off, though?”_ _

__Renjun chuckled softly at that. “It’s not the most discreet device”, he gave a small shrug, “and I was too turned on to bother with the light.”_ _

__“Oh”, Jeno muttered, awe taking over his features as he studied Renjun’s hips swiveling against the tub’s surface harshly and his lips spreading around a desperate, breathy moan._ _

__“Show me”, Jeno didn’t think before blurting out the plea. He wanted to ask Renjun about donning his pajamas back on before coming to the bathroom to get off, but right then Renjun’s thumbs hooked over the elastic band of his pants, and Jeno decided his question could wait for another time. The other boy drew the worn fabric down his legs, flicking the clothing across the room with his foot. As the previous obstruction got lifted, Jeno’s eyes naturally zeroed in on the Renjun’s plump butt. The edge of a purple sex toy was peeking through his hole, the stretched rim appearing an angry red color._ _

__Jeno’s cock violently jumped at the sight, slapping against his belly. Renjun sent him a ridiculously lewd stare, complete with a goofy wink, making Jeno snort a laugh at the same time a flush traveled all across his body._ _

__Renjun giggled. “Do you wanna come in?”, he asked innocently, turning sincere eyes on him._ _

__Jeno thought back to Jaemin sleeping back in the bedroom, and promptly stepped over the bathtub’s low edge. He twisted his body to sit right next to Renjun, the tight space forcing him to cross his legs. It wasn’t long before the other boy pushed himself off the floor and onto his knees, throwing a leg over Jeno’s hips and plopping down on his lap. His hands snaked around Jeno’s nape, pulling their faces close together. Jeno could feel the heat radiating from the Renjun’s skin and onto his own, the warmth drawing Jeno in like a magnet._ _

__The first contact was shy, lips barely grazing Renjun’s, but it soon escalated into a full-blown kiss. Jeno languidly licked inside Renjun’s mouth, his ministrations garnering tiny whines from the other boy, hips subtly grinding against Jeno’s crotch. When Jeno’s hands went down to Renjun’s ass to set a steady rhythm, Renjun’s back arched, thrusting back in Jeno’s kneading palms._ _

__“You’re going to drive me crazy”, Jeno growled under his breath, catching the boy’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently at it. Using one hand to spread a cheek to the side, Jeno’s unoccupied fingers felt around Renjun’s stretched rim, the taut muscle giving under their prodding. Jeno’s index finger easily pushed its’ way next to the vibrator, Renjun’s hole snug around the newly-added digit._ _

__“Fuck”, Renjun breathed against Jeno’s mouth, the tremble of the toy’s vibrations inside him carrying over to his voice. “Add another”, he soon demanded, quickly getting used to the stretch. Jeno didn’t waste any time following Renjun’s instruction, pushing a second finger inside, trying his best to spread the digits apart and further scissor Renjun’s hole open._ _

__Even though the mix of leftover fluids from their previous round helped slick Renjun up, just the thought of excess lube sloppily running down Renjun’s legs as Jeno fingered him wide open was enough to make Jeno wish Renjun had brought it with him when he first came into their room._ _

__He let out a frustrated groan, nipping at Renjun’s earlobe. “I wanna fuck you so bad”, he whispered breathlessly into the other’s ear._ _

__Renjun whined at the words, his hole mildly clenching around Jeno’s fingers and the vibrator. “Do it”, his reply came back equally as breathless._ _

__Jeno's lips were immediately on him, kissing him hard as his hand reached behind Renjun to pull the toy out. Renjun’s fingers urgently wrapping around his bicep stopped him, the boy’s heated gaze fixed on Jeno’s. “Just do it”, he repeated, and Jeno felt his balls draw up at the implication behind Renjun’s words._ _

__“Are you sure? We don’t have lube”, Jeno felt the need to state the obvious; he wanted Renjun to be completely aware of what exactly he was asking of Jeno._ _

__Renjun nodded. “I like it a little painful and I’m wet enough for that”, he assured Jeno._ _

__“It’s going to hurt a lot”, Jeno tried again, his thinning composure evident in his voice._ _

__“It better”, Renjun said firmly, taking matters into his own hands. He gave Jeno’s cock a couple jerks, smearing the precum along the shaft, before guiding the cockhead gently inside his already filled asshole._ _

__As Jeno had expected, it wasn’t going to be an easy fit; Renjun stubbornly pushed his hips down, and for a second Jeno thought nothing would happen. In the next moment, though, the tight ring of muscle was hungrily opening around his cock, allowing it to slide alongside the vibrator and setting his already sensitive nerves on fire. Jeno’s self-control wasn’t strong enough and his cock ended up snapping fully inside of its’ own accord._ _

__“Oh, shit”, Renjun exclaimed, eyes widening, “It’s sliding up.”_ _

__Jeno thought Renjun’s remark to be a bit odd, but he didn’t pay it much mind - not until he started feeling an added pressure against the side of his cock, the squeeze getting tighter around him, and Renjun threw his head back in a drawn-out moan._ _

__“Fuck”, Renjun exhaled, overwhelmed. “I think it went all the way in”, he continued, and Jeno hormone-addled brain finally realized what Renjun meant. Jeno internally cursed. “Just- just fuck me”, Renjun cut his next sentence off, nodding to himself more than Jeno before moving his hips in a circular motion, feeling for the stretch against his rim._ _

__Jeno clasped his hands around Renjun’s middle, pulling the boy flush against his chest. The new angle made moving into the tight heat much easier, and Jeno took advantage of it by slowly adding tiny thrusts into the mix, which made Renjun’s breath get caught in his throat. The older boy dropped his head on Jeno’s shoulder, resting his lips against Jeno’s neck and absent-mindedly trailing small kisses anywhere he could reach._ _

__Jeno kept up with the steady, shallow thrusting, until Renjun brokenly whined, “I feel so full”, his wrecked voice making something pull at Jeno’s heart. “You’re so deep inside.”_ _

__Jeno swallowed back a groan and he reached for the boy’s hands, bringing them down to his front and holding them against his chest. Renjun easily understood what Jeno couldn’t word, and his thumbs flicked over Jeno’s nipples right as Jeno slid his cock completely out of Renjun’s hole and slammed it back inside. Soon, Renjun started desperately pushing his hips back - meeting Jeno thrust for thrust - and Jeno didn’t think he’d last long with that pace._ _

__Jeno figured the boy was also teetering on the edge of his orgasm when the movement of Renjun’s hips slowed down. Instantly making his mind up, Jeno wrapped his fingers around Renjun’s hipbones, forcing the boy down harder as his hips snapped up to meet him halfway. With both of them so close to coming, the rhythm reverted back to sharp and shallow thrusting, moments before Renjun stilled completely, thighs coming together and hole clamping around Jeno’s cock. The sinful moans and desperate whines leaving the boy’s lips as he grinded himself on Jeno’s cock finally pushed Jeno over the edge as well; after giving a couple more thrusts into the tight hole, he came with a cry, eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming feeling._ _

__The camera shutter went off before Jeno had managed to come down from his high. His hands left Renjun’s back, where they’d wrapped around as his orgasm hit him like an ocean wave, and the blood in his vein momentarily froze up. Jeno’s head automatically turned towards the bathroom’s entrance, relaxing when his eyes locked on Jaemin. The boy was leaning against the door, and his phone was covering half his face as he closely examined the photo he’d just taken._ _

__Renjun shifted on his lap, drawing a sharp inhale from Jeno as he raised himself off of his cock._ _

__“That’s so hot”, Jaemin’s scratchy voice came from the door. His eyes were drawn to Renjun’s backside, and Jeno realized Renjun’s fingers were probably working the vibrator out of his hole._ _

__Jeno heard him let out a broken moan before Renjun pouted, “My knees hurt.”_ _

__By the corner of his eye, Jeno saw the purple vibrator roll to a corner of the bathtub. He’d only seen the edge of it peeking out of Renjun’s butt before, and Jeno didn’t think the toy itself would matter more than the action Renjun executed with it, except seeing it lay innocently against the tub’s floor sent a shiver down Jeno’s spine._ _

__He stared dumbly at it as Jaemin picked the vibrator in his hand. Jeno hadn’t even noticed the other boy stepping closer until then._ _

__“I’m taking this with me”, he announced, waving the purple toy in the air, “And whoever joins me first is gonna get a surprise”, he winked at them, before turning around and exiting the room._ _

__The last thing Jeno noticed before Jaemin disappeared behind the wall was the boy’s flushed erection sitting snuggly on the dip of his hipbone. His own cock had already started stirring at the promising sight, even though he’d had an intense orgasm just moments ago._ _

__Jeno’s eyes snapped back to the real world when Renjun’s hand began waving in front of his face. The boy gave him a fond smile, extending his hand to help Jeno up and out of the bathtub. He giggled when Jeno stood on wobbly legs, and the sound shouldn’t have aided in growing Jeno’s erection._ _

__They walked hand in hand to the bedroom, but once Jaemin entered their field of vision Renjun went up to the boy, leaving Jeno a few paces behind._ _

__“Remember our first time?”, he whispered giddily, close to Jaemin’s ear. His fingers made quick work of discarding his shirt, before spreading out possessively over the soft skin of Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin's only reply was a hum, but his expression turned dreamy and Jeno wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be listening in on what Renjun was saying to his boyfriend._ _

__“Do you think Jeno would be into that?”, Renjun questioned, lightly biting his lip at the thought – of what, Jeno didn’t know. When Jaemin’s eyes darkened, though, he swallowed nervously._ _

__“I don’t know. Would he?”, Jaemin turned to Jeno then, smirk growing on his lips. “Would you mind getting finger-fucked?”, he enunciated the last two words as he studied Jeno’s reaction. “Then _fucked _on my cock?”___ _

____Jeno’s vision went slightly blurry. His hole clenched around nothing, even though he had no idea what getting fingered –or fucked, for that matter- felt like. He figured anything that involved Jaemin or Renjun, in any way, shape, or form, would be worth trying at least once. He didn't trust his voice, though, so Jeno just shrugged. When Jaemin raised a questioning eyebrow at him, he rushed to add a hoarse, “No”, hoping he didn’t look as wrecked as he sounded._ _ _ _

____“Come here”, Jaemin said placatingly, smiling and patting the space next to him a couple times. Jeno’s nerves were probably more evident on his face than he’d thought. He took the last few steps that were left between him and the other two boys on the bed, gently plopping his naked ass on the mattress._ _ _ _

____Jaemin readily cupped his cheek as soon as Jeno was in touching distance, caressing it with his thumb before he unhurriedly moved his lips close to Jeno’s, planting a soft kiss on them. “I’ve dreamt about this happening for years”, he whispered, barely putting any distance between their lips before uttering the words. The puffs of air tickled but Jeno didn’t pull away either. “But I never thought it’d be like that.”_ _ _ _

____It took Jeno a couple seconds to work through what he’d just heard. Years – Jaemin had been thinking about this for years._ _ _ _

____“What?”, the syllable came out without him noticing, but he continued nonetheless. “What do you mean _years _?”, he asked incredulously, eyes going wide.___ _ _ _

______Jaemin giggled, the sound reverberating inside Jeno’s skull and he thought something was seriously wrong with him if he found giggling a turn on. He pushed that thought away, though, as he realized Jaemin’s mouth kept moving. “I’ve had a crush on you for ages”, he shrugged nonchalantly, like he was admitting that grass is green._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve had a what now?”, Jeno’s voice gradually raised in volume, disbelieving._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve liked you since middle school”, Jaemin repeated, starting to get flustered under Jeno’s scrutiny._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Since we’re confessing, I should also say that I’ve had a crush on you since I first came to Korea”, Renjun’s gentle voice picked up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno’s jaw dropped. Renjun, too? Jeno’s brain had officially turned into mush, because that meant that _both _of his crushes were crushing back on him, and in what kind of universe was that even possible? “I hope I won’t get hit by a truck tomorrow”, he blurted, his mind helplessly playing the two boys’ confessions on repeat.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Renjun snorted. “I hope so, too, but why are you suddenly talking about trucks?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I’ve used all the luck I had in life with you”, he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oi”, Jaemin exclaimed happily, at the same time Renjun let out a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Please, I already have a cheesy fucker in my life”, he pleaded, pulling up some dramatic puppy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeno’s eyes crinkled fondly at both of them, and he raised his hands noncommitally in the air. “Why didn’t you say anything, though?”, he proceeded to ask, changing the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t think you’d be interested in me like that”, Jaemin muttered after a small pause. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship just like that, and then Renjun arrived at our dorms and they do say the easiest way to get over a crush is by getting a new one”, he chuckled, eyeing Renjun who was looking down at his hands, a small smile on his lips. “But my crush on you never faded”, he continued, turning his attention back on Jeno. “It only grew from there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And then I decided it was a good idea to fall for both of you”, Renjun added, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “We didn’t tell each other about our crush on you until maybe two years ago, though”, he admitted, as if that information made anything better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeno wanted to hear that story, but on a different time. “So, what you’re meaning to say is that we were all being dumb for at least two years”, he started, “instead of making out, or cuddling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two boys stared at him with wide eyes, until they realized he was teasing them. Huffing, Jaemin tackled him down to the bed. “We can make up for lost time now”, he smirked, hands caressing Jeno’s sides and sending tingles everywhere. “I did say I had a surprise for you, didn’t I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeno felt Jaemin’s palms against his inner thighs before the boy pushed his legs apart. “I wanna suck you off so badly”, Jaemin mumbled, only a second before diving onto Jeno’s cock and licking a fat strip across its’ length. Jeno shuddered, and his hand immediately flew to Jaemin’s hair, getting tangled up in the strands while making sure to keep his head steady._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Renjun swiftly kneeled on the bed, then, suddenly appearing right next to Jeno. He didn’t give him any warning before swinging his leg over Jeno’s chest, erect cock getting extremely close to Jeno’s face. He made eye contact with the boy, noting the worry in his eyes, and he rushed to ease his anxiety by letting Jaemin’s silky hair go and grabbing one of Renjun’s butt cheeks with each hand. He pulled the boy’s cock closer to him, opening his lips to mouth at the shiny cockhead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Renjun easily guided his cock inside his waiting mouth, chocking back a moan right away. Jeno sucked his cheeks in, doing anything he theoretically knew about blowjobs in hopes it actually made Renjun feel good. He tried relaxing his throat too, readying it to deepthroat Renjun’s cock, but the boy eased it back out of his mouth instead. He proceeded to shallowly thrust it inside, not unlike the way Jeno had shallowly thrusted inside Renjun’s asshole some time ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeno whined at being denied what he wanted but the sound was cut off when Jaemin’s tongue continued its’ way over his balls, and down to his hole. His brain short-circuited and he barely managed to avoid choking around Renjun’s cock. Instead, he swallowed thickly around him, making the older boy groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin’s tongue was relentless once it reached his rim. He circled around the furrowed muscle, poking at it from time to time but never breaching. Jeno fought the overwhelming feeling by pulling Renjun impossibly closer, and the other boy had no other option but to shove his cock entirely down Jeno’s throat. His neck muscles convulsed at the intrusion, but Jeno found it easier to keep his gag reflex under control while lying down. For somebody who gagged if his toothbrush went a millimeter further back in his tongue, he was doing a pretty good job if he was to say so himself. He gave a figurative pat to his own back, before he was drawn back to the present by Jaemin’s tongue finally breaking into his hole, repeating the motion a few times in between licking messy strips across his crack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin’s hands held his cheeks wide apart to make for an easier approach, and even the younger’s heavy exhales hitting his sensitive rim frustrated Jeno to no end. He was about to say something, demand more, when a finger was added next to Jaemin’s invading tongue. Jeno would cry from joy if he wasn’t so fucking turned on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He whined around Renjun and the boy withdrew his cock from his mouth with a hiss. He hummed questioningly, not trusting his voice to work in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m way too close to coming, babe”, Renjun admitted, the pet name easily falling from his lips without a second thought. He drew his leg back, careful not to hit Jaemin, and bent down to appease Jeno with a kiss. His tongue licked against Jeno’s own, their saliva making a lewd sound that went straight down to his cock. He didn’t mind this alternative, even if he thought the restricting feeling of having a dick down his throat was exceedingly better in his turned-on state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin pushed another finger inside him, and Jeno desperately searched for a distraction. His hand shot out to Renjun’s knee. The boy’s thighs were separated in order to help him keep his balance, and two of Jeno’s fingers easily found their way to Renjun’s wet rim and dove inside without any resistance. The action had Renjun’s back arching and his fingers desperately gripping at the base of his cock to stave off his impending orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The fingers inside him bent, reaching for his prostate, and Jeno copied the motion with his own fingers inside Renjun. He was getting used to the feeling of Jaemin thrusting his two fingers inside his hole, when the boy surprised him by pushing his hips slightly off the surface of the mattress, holding him up in the air, as his mouth made contact with his rim again for a second before he promptly spat right on top of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Renjun whined next to him, and it was then that Jeno realized four of his fingers had lodged themselves so far up Renjun’s ass that he was a hair away from fisting the other boy. He tried his best to take a deep breath and calm himself down, even though the state of his bent spine wasn’t helping, and started pulling his fingers out when Renjun stopped him. The older boy held Jeno’s hand in place as he drove himself back onto his fingers. Jeno let him fuck himself on his hand, eating up all the moans and mewls Renjun let out, until his attention was grabbed by Jaemin entering both of his thumbs inside his hole and pulling it gently open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The small gap that he'd created turned Jeno even more. He was so overwhelmed with continuous pleasure that even the tickle of Jaemin’s spit tricking inside him didn’t bother him. The younger boy licked another strip across his gaping hole, pushing the extra saliva that was resting around the rim inside. He let go of Jeno’s hips, the boy finally able to breathe normally, before smearing the gathered precum at his tip along the rest of his cock and aligning it with Jeno’s messy hole. He pushed inside tantalizingly slow, the burn of the insufficient stretching making Jeno’s eyes roll back to his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin soon bottomed out, stilling inside Jeno as he quickly scanned his eyes around the bed. “Where’s that fucking vibrator?”, he asked, voice tense. Jeno felt his cramping fingers getting cold at that, noting Renjun had gotten off of them, and was reaching for what Jeno presumed was the vibrator. Jeno looked on enthralled as Jaemin bent over him ever so slightly, Renjun momentarily deepthroating the purple toy before inserting it inside Jaemin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, it stings”, Jaemin’s eyes squeezed shut, and he blindly dragged Jeno lower on the bed, straightening his back and letting gravity help his hole engulf the toy. Renjun left a peck on his shoulder and a slap on his butt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can’t get enough of you”, he mumbled at Jeno, as his leg was thrown over his waist for the umpteenth time. He wordlessly sank down on his cock, back arching to make the angle perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jeno heard the buzzing sound go off and, soon after, Jaemin started rocking his hips against him, first in shallow thrusts, which then turned longer with time. Renjun was already clenching around his dick, and Jeno was sure none of them would last too long. His own balls were already drawing up, and if he was to judge by Jaemin’s groans and progressively wilder thrusts, Jeno would guess he was close too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Every downstroke of Renjun’s silky hole coupled with Jaemin’s rough thrusts against his insides drove Jeno mad, his resistance crumbling. As he was about to warn the boys over his orgasm, the pressure against his prostate disappeared. He didn’t get any break to wonder about what happened before Jaemin’s dick was squeezing right next to his own inside Renjun. The feel of human flesh instead of the hard plastic of the toy was infinite times better, Jeno noted, and then Renjun was coming with a loud cry - his convulsing hole easily bringing both Jaemin and Jeno over the edge as well after a couple more thrusts from Jaemin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a cacophony of multiple groans and moans for a few moments, the three boys slowly calming down from their high. Jaemin pulled out first, his cock sliding against Jeno’s own made Jeno wince with oversensitivity. Jeno followed suit, but Renjun stayed in his lap, too exhausted to move away. His relaxed hole started spewing come out on Jeno’s stomach, the fluid pooling around the ridges of his abs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin impulsively bent down to lick them both clean, humming contently to himself as his tongue worked first over Renjun’s hole, making the boy whine and shift away from him, and then moving down to the pool of come on Jeno’s stomach, cupping the liquid off his sking using his tongue and swallowing it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Jaemin deemed his work decent enough, he dropped next to Jeno’s side, throwing a leg over Jeno’s thigh and an arm over Renjun’s back. Jeno could already feel the cramps approaching but getting comfortable could wait for a bit. Right now, all he wanted was to enjoy the warmth of the two boys he loved the most in this world cuddling him into the mattress, not caring about getting dressed or properly cleaned up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He’d regret those decisions in the next hour, when Mark hyung was banging at their door, announcing the time as 6 in the morning, and promptly sending them into panic when he started threatening to bust in if they weren’t out in the hall in fifteen minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They still spent five of those minutes languidly exchanging sweet kisses and, in Jaemin’s case, murmuring cheesy lines into their skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edited in parts (and a big chunk was done at 5am) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I've left inside :')) Hopefully, they won't confuse you lol~
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about turning this into a series~ I haven't given it much thought as of yet so idk if the series will be revolved around a set outline of relationships etc or if it's going to be just a dump of all my canon!verse fics :')
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter~ Comments are entirely welcomed even if it's just you going "aiuahdfughasdf" ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡
> 
> PS. For whatever reason AO3 doesn't include all my italicized text so you might encounter some weirdly stubborn lines lmao :')
> 
> PPS. Did the title make any sense after reading the second chapter? Or was it dumb? lol (๑•́ ω •̀๑)


End file.
